


More Crash Than Burn

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for inception_kink</p><p>First time sex and certainly far from their best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Crash Than Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on inception_kink for this prompt:
> 
> "AFTER THE FLIRTING AND THE PET NAMES AND TEASING, THEY PROCEED TO THE BOW CHICKA WOW WOW AND THINGS GET HORRIFICALLY, FANTASTICALLY AWKWARD.
> 
> AND IT'S THE WORST SEX THEY'VE EVER HAD. EXCEPT IT'S THE BEST THING EVER."

It all began with a few, sloppy kisses accompanied with some silly little pet names they were debating over. Some that would never, ever be repeated with a sober tongue. Both of them had one too many drinks at the bar. Luckily, Arthur was able to hold Eames off until they were outside. Every other alley was hit up for a few more stolen kisses.

By the time they arrived at the hotel, Arthur’s tie was practically off of him. A few buttons on both of their shirts were also undone. Most of the alcohol was also out of their system. Which made this whole thing that much more awkward. There wasn’t the intoxication to blame anymore.

Eames leaned in, not knowing that Arthur would take that exact moment to lift his head. His forehead painfully collided with Arthur’s nose, causing his eyes to tear up. Holding his face, Arthur stepped back and made sure there was no blood due to that thick head. “Son of a bitch…” he hissed out. Eames immediately moved to check on him, but was quickly brushed off. “I’m going to shower.”

Instead of joining him, which Arthur thought he would, Eames took a spot on the bed with a sigh. The mood was dying pretty quick, but he had actually wanted this for ages. Maybe if he gave Arthur a nice view when he emerged from the shower, it might help relight that fire.

He peeled the jacket off, tossed it aside, and tugged the buttons free to let the cloth hang open. The belt was discarded, and he opened up his pants to show off the top edge of his boxers as well as his happy trail.

When Arthur eventually emerged from the bathroom, which he was disappointed to have been alone in, he found Eames lying on the bed. Partially undressed. Asleep. He sighed. Walking over, he nudged Eames with his knee. “If you’re going to sleep, make sure to leave me some room.” A pause for thought. “And don’t take all of the covers.”

It took a few moments for the sleep-hazy Eames to register just what Arthur had said. Then he remembered the situation and shot right up. “No! I… wasn’t sleeping.” Blatant lie, but he didn’t want this chance to slip off.

“Uh huh.” It was obvious that Arthur didn’t believe a single word of that. A small shrug came and he leaned forward. The way the strands of hair clung to Arthur’s cheek, that slightly disheveled- yet clean- way he looked was so alluring.

Eames leaned up to catch him in a kiss and pulled him down. There was a moment of discomfort as Arthur had to shift into a better position. It didn’t take long for hands to start roaming of both parties.

One of Eames’ hands slid slowly up Arthur’s thigh, teasing the skin, until he came in contact with his cock. His fingers wrapped firmly around him before beginning to stroke. A low groan came from Arthur as his hand slid down Eames’ chest. Gradually his fingers worked down Eames’ body and into his pants, matching the pace Eames had already set into place.

“Too tight,” Arthur muttered against Eames’ lips. It wasn’t to the point of being painful, but it certainly wasn’t on the pleasurable side. Eames slackened his hand some on Arthur, as commanded.

The hand job wasn’t bad, for either of them. It was enjoyable, but nothing that blew the other out of the water. Still, it wasn’t a bad place to start.

While the both of them took the time to recover for round two, Eames rolled over to dig inside his bag, pulling out condoms and lube. He waved them at Arthur who just gave a curt nod in return.

It was obvious to Arthur that Eames planned to take the lead, so he sprawled out on his back. He would not subject himself to the all-fours position. Not for their first time, at least.

After applying some lube, Eames shifted to press his fingers against Arthur’s anus. Suddenly, two fingers were pressed inside. Arthur could have killed him as his body arched in pain. Not only was his body not prepared for two right away, but Eames was lacking enough lubrication.

Once Arthur was able to speak, through gritted teeth, he blurted out, “More lube, less fingers.” Eames glanced up and saw the uncomfortable look on Arthur’s face. Well, that certainly destroyed that good start they had going.

The next time Arthur felt Eames in him, there was luckily only one finger, but now far too much lube. Arthur had to hold back a sigh, not wanting to burst Eames’ enthusiasm at the moment. Besides, he wasn’t expecting fireworks or magic their first time.

Biting his lower lip, Arthur focused his attention up to the ceiling. His eyes followed along the patterns up there while Eames worked on stretching him. At least it wasn’t painful now, just a bit uncomfortable. Especially when that second finger slid back in.

“You ready?” Eames finally asked. Arthur lifted his head to look at Eames and gave him a simple nod.

Arthur held his breath as Eames pushed inside of him. One leg hooked around Eames to pull him closer. The small squish that came from moving sounded very unappealing. Eames would need to learn the proper amount of lubrication without being excessive.

At least Eames did give Arthur’s body enough time to adjust to being stretched before he started to move inside of him. The one good thing about the over-application of lube was the fact that Arthur was now distracted by the awkward noises and the thread of semi-liquid that was dripping out. In fact, that sensation almost tickled.

The actual sex wasn’t bad, but it certainly didn’t stimulate Arthur all too much. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Eames was thrusting a bit shallow and thus not hitting the right spot, or it could have been the fact that there really was too much lube and distracted him from pleasure. Either way, he could easily tell by Eames’ expression that he, at least, was enjoying it. So, Arthur could fake it.

Finally- or that’s how Arthur felt- Eames reached his orgasm. While Eames was panting and trying to regain his composure, he reached down to work on jerking Arthur off. He wasn’t going to be satisfied until he saw cum.

By the end of this second and impromptu hand job, Arthur could tell that both of Eames’ arms were quite sore. So, once Eames pulled out, Arthur took it upon himself to take care of the clean up. He tugged the condom off of Eames and padded toward the garbage to throw it away. Besides, he needed to go to the bathroom to clean up somewhat.

Once he was out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see that Eames had switched out the covers and was settling back in. “Next time, I’m taking the lead,” Arthur hissed out. His hips were starting to really hurt and he knew there would be trouble tomorrow, or rather, later that day.

“So, there’s a promise of next time, then?” Eames was actually quite surprised that he wanted another shot at this. “Alright, then. We’ll see what you can muster up for me,” he commented as he reached to pull Arthur down into a long kiss.


End file.
